DESCRIPTION (from applicant's abstract): This application seeks support for an interdisciplinary two and one-half day research symposium designed to facilitate basic research on the cellular and molecular mechanisms underlying noise-induced hearing loss (NIHL). The goal of the conference is to provide a forum that will promote discussion and interaction among scientists from auditory and non-auditory fields, all working in areas where mechanisms of cell stress, injury, protection and recovery are under active investigation. The symposium will educate through platform and poster presentations and informal interactions among scientist-attendees and faculty. The symposium will provide an organized mechanism for scientists working in different systems, but on nevertheless similar questions, to come together for focused interaction. The symposium focus will be on the cellular and molecular foundations of injury, prevention, and recovery from noise toxicity.